Protecting The Angel
by xxJaksxx
Summary: Amber is a 17yrold that's been held captive by a group of vampires and humans her whole life. Raised as basically a toy for their pleasure. When she falls for Jasper...how will that affect her emotions? She's hated vampires ever since she could hate.


**A/N: Kay, basically, I was stupid tired when I thought of this, but my imagination just kept it going for hours so I'm just writing it down… hope you don't mind it. Bella is non-existent. The story will be in mostly Amber or Jasper's POV. There will be a part that is in Alice's but I'll label it. R & R!**

**A little OOC, JasperxOC, AlicexEdward, RosaliexEmmett, EsmexCarlisle**

**Protecting The Angel**

_**Chapter One**_

_**APOV (Amber)**_

I ripped out of his grasp, turning and running as far away as possible as fast as possible… or that was the plan anyway.

There was a girl not too far away, small and pixie like, that I'm sure _he_ would catch…can't let that happen.

I slowed as I passed her, "You should get away from here. It's not safe." I hissed and pulled her shoulder a little. But then almost froze.

She's so cold…v-

"Okay…" She ran the same way as me, but turned down a different alley than I did.

I full out sprinted down the alley. I knew the city well, after all the time of being forced around. I can be a fast learner too, so I knew the streets like the back of my hand.

As I turned another corner I slammed full on into someone's chest, a short yelp escaping my mouth as I fell to the ground. I looked up ready _to_ apologize to the person I ran into, but they hadn't even wavered…no…

I grimaced and look up to the man's face. Pale and pretty. Dark eyes.

The little pixie like girl almost danced past, grabbing the man's arm, "Come on, Jazz." She murmured as she tugged him.

For some reason, I couldn't look away from him. I knew what he was. I knew what he did. But was still entranced.

Others like them waved from down the street. "Sorry, Miss, I should have been paying attention." He held out a hand.

I took his hand carefully. I was right. Really cold, too. But it doesn't even seem to matter.

"It's alright. I should have been more careful…" I looked over his shoulder to the others, "It seems like you have to go. But I have to, too. Farewell." I pulled my hand from his and started running again, just to the left of the group of them. More of a fast jog, but still running.

A tall blonde muttered, "Freak," when I went past her. Haven't gotten any nicer, I see. But it didn't faze me. I was used to being insulted by others like them. It wasn't a big deal anymore.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of his men run out of the alley by the pale beings, running after me. "Catch her!" He shouts out to the group I ran past. He snarls and picks up his pace, "You people are useless!"

"You know…you shouldn't chase girls…" I missed the rest of what the boy said. I didn't care enough to stop and listen. They were vampires.

They were probably going to end up eating the poor man…

Although… He probably deserves it.

"Hey…look at her!" I heard footsteps behind me as I jogged through the alley. I felt hands grasp my wrists and waist, so I screamed.

"Shush! If it weren't for Jasper's insistence, I would just let those men get you. Scream again and I will!"

"Awwe, come on Rose! You know you wouldn't do that. So, what's your name?" A big brawny vampire was asking me.

"Uhh…I…you're v-"

"Check the next alley, I'll check this one. It's only one girl, how hard can she be to find?"

"Jason…" I almost sprinted to him. "Jason, you're going to get hurt if you go back without me. Just come with me. Leave this place. We can go to another city. We can go somewhere that there are no people like that, there are no vampires, we could actually-"

"No. I can't Ame. I made a promise. I have to get my brother out. I will get him out if it's the last thing I do."

"But it will be if you go back! They'll kill you! They'll send in the vampires, they'll kill you! Please! Just come with me! We can get away! We can come back for your brother!"

"I can't…I wish I could, but I can't. I have to get him out soon. They're planning on changing hi tomorrow. I need to get him out tonight. I'm sorry. I love you." He bent down a little, pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you, too." I whispered as he walked away from me. From our life that we wanted together.

From Life

A/N: Kay…I re read her convo with Jason…and she's far enough away and talking quiet enough that Rosalie and Emmett can't hear her. Rosalie and Emmet stayed where they were at the other end of the alley. But anyway. So yeah…

That's the first chapter. What did you guys think? Thanks in advance for all the reviews  lol


End file.
